


mr. brisks things to say

by UserningName



Category: Fandom - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UserningName/pseuds/UserningName
Summary: just like lil things to say lmao





	mr. brisks things to say

welcome to like my shit show lmao

yo its ur boy brisk


End file.
